The Lure of Popularity
by Ginger Glinda the Tangerine
Summary: Galinda, Pfannee and Shenshen interrupt Elphaba's reading in the library... slight Gelphie.


"_When the Unnamed God saw the state of the country, he wept for it, creating a baptismal stream in which…_"

"And when he kissed my hand, oh, Pfannee, Shenshen, it was…"

"_The Lurlinist myth, on the other hand, has quite a different interpretation of…_"

"Oh, my, Galinda, he is perfect!"

"Isn't he just?"

Elphaba set her book aside, sighing. How was she supposed to concentrate when those idiotic socialites were giggling incessantly about the famous, brainless Arjiki prince? Were they really so dense that they didn't realise his airheaded bumbling was all an act? No one could possibly be that naturally thick.

Galinda let out a particularly explosive giggle as Shenshen made an innocent double entendre, and Elphaba got up, rolling her eyes. The library was supposed to be a haven, a quiet, _peaceful_ place of solitude. The three girls' intrusion had done nothing to relieve the foul mood Elphaba had been in ever since Galinda had come to her that morning, gushing about how Fiyero had offered to accompany her to some glitzy, pointless event.

The green girl gritted her teeth in irritation when she saw that her way to the door was blocked by the three giggling, sighing, mooning nuisances. She ducked her head and attempted to sneak past them, but today was really not her day.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba," Pfannee called. "What do you think of the cut of Master Fiyero's jacket?"

"We… val-ue your op-in-ion," Shenshen recited. It was a practised assurance.

_They really spend their time _discussing_ these things?_ Elphaba was appalled.

"I… I don't have any thoughts on the issue," she muttered, and started to walk away. Galinda's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Miss Elphaba, what are you planning to wear to the Ozdust?"

"Maybe we'll finally see you in something other than that dreadful funeral gown," sniggered Pfannee, casting what Elphaba assumed was meant to be a crushing aspersion on her attire.

"I'm sure Miss Elphaba's dress could be quite flattering, if only she had the expression to go with it," Galinda smiled sweetly.

_Sweet Oz, is she trying to protect me?_

"Frowning gives you wrinkles," Shenshen explained to Elphaba, who simply stared at her.

"And we can't have anything marring that lovely face," Pfannee blinked, the picture of malicious innocence.

_You remind me of an acidic marshmallow, _Elphaba informed her silently.

"While I doubt Miss Elphaba would take kindly to untimely wrinkles," Galinda retorted, still smiling, "I also have my suspicions that should she ever deign to do something about her hair and clothing, which appear to have followed her here from her days as a schoolgirl, she could certainly manage to look passably attractive, if not pretty."

"That may be so, Galinda, but have you considered Miss Elphaba's unfortunate hue?"

_That smile makes you look exactly like a pink, frilly treefrog,_ Elphaba's mind spat at Pfannee.

"Pfannee!" Galinda was shocked. "How could you make such a personal comment in Miss Elphaba's presence?"

"Oh, and I suppose it's quite acceptable to make such remarks when I'm not in earshot," the green girl put in. Galinda looked up at her, as if surprised that she was still standing there, despite the fact that her small white hand was still clamped around Elphaba's bony wrist.

"Well, it's not like you'd ever find out," Shenshen blinked, irrelevantly.

"Shenshen!" Galinda hushed her friend, then turned back to Pfannee. "I'm sure Miss Elphaba found your wanton insultation highly offensive. I demand you apologise at once."

Pfannee let out a small, ladylike snort.

"I offer my most sincere condolences, Miss Elphaba," she informed her fingernails smugly.

Galinda stood up. "I need to get ready for the party. Miss Elphaba, I'd be delighted to know your opinion on the dress I have picked out."

She led Elphaba away, explaining as she did so that the other girls shouldn't mind Pfannee, it was just that her capacity for thought was rather small, and she almost never used her limited brain power to think about what was coming out of her mouth.

"Galinda," Elphaba interrupted, pullin her arm out of the Uplander's grip. "Why are you bothering to protect me from Miss Pfannee? I am quite capable of looking after myself."

Galinda blinked at her. "I was merely exercising my own capacity for thought. I know you like me to think. Besides which, if I am to live with you, I may as well try my hand at friendship, don't you think?"

For the first time that day, Elphaba broke into a smile. "Well, in that case, I feel some amount of gratitude is in order."

Galinda laughed. "Don't be silly, Elphaba. What are friends for?"

_You're not my friend, _Elphaba thought, rather half-heartedly, as Galinda took her hand again.

"So what do you think of Fiyero's jacket?"

_Then again,_ the green girl considered, forcing back another smile at the chill that ran up her arm when Galinda linked it with her own, _I could get used to this kind of attention._

…

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the word "insultation"._

_Please review! There are virtual Galinda hugs at stake…_


End file.
